The present invention relates to a housing for suturing tools and more particularly pertains to safely housing suturing tools in one place for easy access.
The use of medical safety devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, medical safety devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the safe use of medical instruments are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,964 to Bailey discloses a device for unsheathing and resheathing a series of needles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,307 to Sharpe discloses a device for removing and disposing needles with risk of contamination. U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,403 to Kretzschmar and U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,565 to Yamada disclose various safety devices for safely disposing needles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a housing for suturing tools for safely housing suturing tools in one place for easy access.
In this respect, the housing for suturing tools according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely housing suturing tools in one place for easy access.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved housing for suturing tools which can be used for safely housing suturing tools in one place for easy access. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of medical safety devices now present in-the prior art, the present invention provides an improved housing for suturing tools. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved housing for suturing tools which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cylindrical housing having an upper end, a lower end, a cylindrical side wall therebetween, and a hollow interior. The cylindrical housing has a central dividing wall disposed within the hollow interior extending between the upper and lower ends. The central dividing wall equally divides the cylindrical housing into a first section and a second section. The cylindrical side wall of the first section has an opening therethrough positioned intermediate the upper and lower ends thereof. The cylindrical side wall of the second section has a pair of openings therethrough adjacent to the lower end thereof. Three tubular casings are disposed within the second section of the cylindrical housing. The casings each have an open upper end disposed within the upper end of the second section. The casings each have a closed lower end. A soft pad is secured to the upper end of the first section of the cylindrical housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved housing for suturing tools which has all the advantages of the prior art medical safety devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved housing for suturing tools which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved housing for suturing tools which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved housing for suturing tools which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a housing for suturing tools economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved housing for suturing tools for safely housing suturing tools in one place for easy access.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved housing for suturing tools including a cylindrical housing having an upper end, a lower end, a cylindrical side wall therebetween, and a hollow interior. The cylindrical housing has a central dividing wall disposed within the hollow interior extending between the upper and lower ends. The central dividing wall equally divides the cylindrical housing into a first section and a second section. The cylindrical side wall of the first section has an opening therethrough positioned intermediate the upper and lower ends thereof. The cylindrical side wall of the second section has at least one opening therethrough adjacent to the lower end thereof.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.